


Touch

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (tags will be updated), Coming Out, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Relationship(s), Shame, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Touch

The sounds of the bedroom floated over the Russian's head, the squeaking of bedsprings, Pepper's rounded thighs echoing a smack with each collision against Natasha's.a blank look fixed on his face. Pepper looked amazing, as always. The way her face contorted, her lips pursed and her breathes tumbled. Yet all Natasha could do was offer simple, short thrusts. A part of him felt guilty, that he was letting his girlfriend down.

But his mind was far from the moment. So caught up with what needed to be said, if only he could rediscover the courage. Whatever it was that had gotten him through a lifetime of adversity and even made risking a relationship with the perfect woman. Yet Pepper had still accepted him or rather who she perceived as a 'her', another woman, with all the features they had.

A grimace as he turned his head, Natasha pumped a little faster, wanting to get Pepper off for her pleasure but also needing to make space. To get away and gather his thoughts 

Yet the sounds then began to drift back into focus. Natasha clenched his jaw, grabbing Pepper's hips firmly then smacking her ass, rougher then usual. Faint outlines of his hand left after the firm slaps.

Pepper shivered hard as her entire body tensed up, Natasha wasn't a stranger to getting aggressive but now it felt harder, more unleashed and so caught up in her impending orgasm she couldn't feel the impact, only the pleasure of the rough attention.

Natasha then set his gaze on Pepper, growling as he squeezed her cheeks firmly. "Come right fucking now." 

The command caused Pepper to tense, rigid as she balanced atop Natasha's dildo, she mewled. "Y-yes, I will."

Yet it took a few more thrusts and smacks before she then released, a torrent of warm, sticky juices flooding from between her legs, coating her girlfriend's hips with her discharge. Pepper wobbled as she slowly lowered herself against Natasha's body. Panting as she kissed along her chest then met her lips.

The kiss was soft, gentle, reminding Natasha of how much he cared for Pepper but also only firming his resolve to tell her everything at last. A sigh the Russian wriggled,trying to pull out of Pepper. 

Pepper smiled softly as she stroked Natasha's cheek and glided down her body, the toy sliding out of her hole.

Then as she recovered from her orgasmic bliss, Pepper frowned, a gentle smile then showing through. "Nat? Are you tired, you seem...not yourself tonight." 

Natasha simply shrugged, a heavy roll of his shoulders as he muttered. "Fine, I'm fine Pepper."

Pepper shook her head then fixed a firm gaze on Natasha. "If you're sure."

He forced a smile, now wasn't the right time, it would be so ridiculous to try and explain it all while Pepper was getting her breath back. Natasha felt his body stiffening, going rigid. A painful sensation, he then pecked Pepper's lips and mumbled. "My back hurts."

Pepper nodded, then assured that was what had trouble her. "Oh Nat, why didn't you say?" 

A grunt the redhead pushed himself up onto his elbows with a thin smirk. "You were having too much fun to stop."

Pepper smiled as she then gently grasped Natasha's arm as she spoke firmer. "How about a hot shower?"

Natasha held back, a restrained expression he then sighed. "Sure."


End file.
